The BRAIN-LINK Project, proposed by the Houston Science Education Partnership (HSEP), consisting of Baylor College of Medicine, the National Science Teachers Association, the Harris County Medical Society, and the Houston Independent School District, is an innovative science education program targeted for three different learning environments--the classroom, the home, and a museum setting. The intent of BRAIN-LINK is to present the latest factual information about the brain and behavior while conveying the excitement of "doing science" to students in grades 1-6. This purpose is directly related to the mission of ADAMHA, particularly during the Decade of the Brain. The proposed project's title, BRAIN-LINK, represents not only the linkages of the brain, but the linkage between scientists, educators, schools, and the public necessary to establish and maintain a scientifically literate society. The three goals of the project are: Goal 1. To increase student participation and interest in traditional elementary science classrooms through a creative combination of "hands-on" activities and student-focused stories designed to enhance students' understanding of the brain and behavior. Goal 2. To provide opportunities for one-to-one parent/child science exploration focusing on aspects of the neurosensory system and science careers. Goal 3. To heighten public interest and knowledge about the brain and behavior through the development and installation of "hands-on" exhibits in a museum setting.